Like You Care
by tributefromvault101
Summary: "No, it's my fault," he replied, "If I hadn't been so busy parading around like I owned the place, I wouldn't have ran into you."  "Parading around like you own the place? Doesn't that sound familiar," I laughed. Dramione./DracoxHermione.
1. The Beggining of the Rest of Our Lives

Draco's P.O.V.

I remeber the night that Bellatrix hurt her. I remember the night I realized I love this girl. I remember seeing Bellatrix torturing her and just wanting to kill her right then. I wanted to hurt my own flesh and blood for a girl I'd always picked on, always called a "mudblood", the girl I'd always known was too good for me. I wanted the Brightest Witch of Her Age. I wanted Hermione.

Not only did I want Hermione, I loved her. I figured I always loved her.

I remember in our first year, with her mangy hair, and oversized teeth. My father pointing out her muggle parents to me. Telling me of their filth. I never believed it, but I wished my father proud, so I treated her as a "mudblood", as he called them.

I remember when she punched me in the nose during our third year. Hurt terribly, it did, but I fell a little bit father for her when she did it. I knew only a woman who was courageous would do such a thing. I shan't have been as insensitive about Buckbeak, though. That is why she punched me, I assumed. I remember Madam Pomfrey asking me how it had happened. I told her it was all my own fault, that I had miscalculated a spell, that it had backfired upon myself. Believed me too, she did. But what if she'd known Hermione had hit me; would Madam Pomfrey have done a thing. Cheered her on, I'm sure.

I remember everything vividly about Hermione.

Now here we are, after the war. Everything is practically back in order. After the destroying of Hogwarts, and all the deaths, Professor McGonagall had taken over Hogwart's authorities and objectives. She had taken over Dumbledore's place, and the school was rebuilt. Now, after my own seventh year was ruined, they reopened Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to us. The seventh years whom never finished their last year. We were re-enrolled in all prior classes and we had the choice to return. I chose to return, even though I knew I would not be accepted there. I did it for my mother, whom wanted the best for me. She urged me on when I got my acceptance letter. I only went for my mother's sake, or at least that's what I told myself.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V.<p>

I remember the night I acquired my pre-acceptance letter to return to the eighth year of Hogwarts. It was only for us. The seventh years whom never finished their last year. I knew I would attend to finish my education, and Harry and Ron as well, but I didn't expect or know who else would.

I remember the war, the last time I saw him.

The last time I saw Draco.

I had newfound respect for him. He had saved my life. He had carried me back to the Weasley's home, and I knew it was him. He had helped me get back. The last night of the war, the night Voldemort was killed. I had been a part of something too big for just one girl, I ended up strewn out on the wet, muddy ground of Hogwarts. Draco found me, when no one else did, and took me back to Mrs. Weasley. I remember it. He had told me something, that I don't remember. I secretly hoped he'd be coming back to Hogwarts.


	2. Making Our Way Home

Hermione's P.O.V.

I woke up beside Ginny that morning. The morning we were to return to Hogwarts. I shuddered at the thought of the school in crumbling pieces, but I knew it was rebuilt. I was so scared of what was in store. I hurriedly lifted myself from Ginny's bed and slipped on my muggle bunny slippers, and quickly skittered up to Ron's room where Harry and himself were sleeping. I pushed the door open with a low creak and found them both awake sitting on the floor talking, readying themselves for the day to come.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron whispered sleepily.

"Good morning, Ron. You, too, Harry," I spoke in a whispered tone.

"Are you all packed, Mione?" Harry questioned me.

"Yep, so is Ginny. We're all ready," I answered.

Ron lifted himself to his feet, and helped Harry up. Harry left the room to wake Ginny. Since the war, they'd been dating. Ron looked at me quizically. I smiled at him.

"What, Ron?" I questioned his look.

"Nothing, you look frightened. I was just wondering why?"

"I was just thinking about if everyone will be returning to Hogwarts, too. I really hope Luna and Neville are there. But what if all the Slytherin brutes are there, too?"

"Like Draco?" Ron asked, "Andromeda already spoke to his mother. She told mum that Draco would be attending this year. Why do you wonder about that?"

"I just wanted to know," I answered with disdain and hurriedly scurried from the room to make sure Ron didn't question me any further.

When I returned to Ginny's room, I found her and Harry sitting on the bed whispering, so I decided to come back later as it seemed to be private. I ran down the stairs until I found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. May I help with anything?" I asked.

"Why, yes. Can you go wake George? He's been quite dreary since... Fred's death, and I just wanted to make sure he doesn't dwell up in his room all day."

I nodded, and quickly ran upstairs taking the stairs two by two, until I reached George's room. I pushed the large wooden door open until I spotted George lying on his bed. I slowly slipped into the room, and sat on the corner of his bed.

"George?" I spoke.

"Hm, yes, Hermione?" he asked as we woke up.

"Your mother told me to wake you up," I told him, "She asked me to tell you to come down stairs once you're dressed."

George nodded and I stood to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay.

"I need to talk to you, please. It's about Ron," he said.

I complied and sat back down. He sat up and nodded to the door, closing it.

"You know, Hermione, that Ron has feelings for you, right?"

"Of course I know, but we've decided to not let our feelings get in the way this year. We're better off friends; he's like my brother, you know," I explained.

"Okay, Hermione."

"May I go now?" I asked, knowing clearly I could. He nodded.

I quickly stood and exited without looking back. Ron and I had discussed it. He didn't want to get in the way of my studies, and I didn't want to get in the way of his quidditch and Auror training in the future. I knew he felt the same way about the situation. Once we were back at Hogwarts everything would be back to the way things were before the war.

I quickly jolted to Ginny's room, grabbed my suitcase and Crookshank's cage, and hurried downstairs. Everyone was already dressed and ready to leave, so I hurried my things down. We were almost there, almost to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V.<p>

The morning of my departure to Hogwarts was a busy one. My mother was busy preparing herself to leave the manor, while I was busy pondering my luggage.

I checked again to be sure I had everything I needed. Professor McGonagall had informed me that I would need to be prepared for everything, saying that she wanted me to be as comfortable as possible. She stated that I would no longer be staying in the Slytherin common room, but rather in a solitude common room until she could place me somewhere more appropriate. I wondered what that meant, but before I could get into deep thought I heard my mother call.

"Draco!" she called from the study.

I hurried to her, "Yes, mother?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am prepared, mum."

"Just making sure. Grab your bags, please. We're going now."

"Okay, mother," I answered at hurried to grab my things, knowing we were leaving soon.

I returned to the study just in time to see my mother's disappearing into a green puff of smoke. I knew I should follow, so I grabbed my handful of floo powder and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V.<p>

When we arrived at the train station, Harry stopped me. He pulled me away from the group and sat me down on a bench. He looked sad, and kind of scared.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked him.

"Hermione, do you think it's safe for us to return to Hogwarts this year?" he asked worriedly.

"No, but I mean, Voldemort's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. But there are still the Death Eaters. What if they attempt something?"

"The ministry is taking care of the remaining Death Eaters. There will always be evil in the world, Harry. And I'm sure Professor McGonagall has done everything in her power to make sure we're safe."

He nodded, and I stood and followed him back to where the Weasley's were stationed around the train. After we'd said our goodbyes, Harry and Ron boarded the train. Ginny stayed with me outside, because she figured something was wrong.

"What is it, Hermione?" she questioned me.

"Nothing, I just want to wait a minute before boarding. Go ahead without me."

"Okay," she complied and boarded the train.

I stood there for a moment, and then picked up my luggage and Crookshank's cage. I took a step forward to board the train, but as I was walking I ran into a tall, slender figure.

"I'm sorry," and all too familiar voice spoke.

"No, I am. It was my fault. I'm so-" I noticed who he was. Draco Malfoy.

"No, it's my fault," he replied, "If I hadn't been so busy parading around like I owned the place, I wouldn't have ran into you."

"Parading around like you own the place? Doesn't that sound familiar," I laughed.

"Yeah, I wanted to... apologize. For everything. I'm so, so sorry. I know this won't ever almost cut it for all I've done to you, but if you may, I'd like to put the past behind us this year. I just don't want to be this... this monster anymore. I want to apologize to Pott- Harry, and Ron as well. But I don't think they'll be as forgiving as you. Or at least, I'm hoping you'll forgive me."

I stared up at this blonde man for so long I'd forgotten what the appropriate response would be, "Oh, uhm. Yes, Draco. I forgive you. I think..." I was so confused at this point.

"I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, almost sounding as a question.

He bowed and walked around me to board the train. I followed but went the opposite direction once inside. I walked down the corridor to the compartment I knew they'd be in. I slid the glass door open and they were there. Harry, Ron, and Ginny. My family. My friends. How I'd wished they'd been there when Draco apologized. I believe he was truly being sincere, but I doubt they will. There was sadness and lonliness in his normally stern and cold voice. I knew he'd been true in his apology. I just had to figure out how to explain to the rest of my friends why he'd be so nice after all this. I was led to believe it was his father. Due to how he disobeyed him and brought me to safety. He allowed his father to be caught by the ministry, just to save me. It's odd how I felt about him now.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V.<p>

My mother had left briefly after we arrived at the train station. She had said her goodbyes, told me to be safe, all those motherly duties, and then she was gone again.

I picked up my luggage and owl's cage and proceeded to walk down the cement corridor to the train. I was looking around, not paying attention to where I was going, when I smacked into a small figure.

I looked down, and none the less, but Hermione Granger. I had wanted to speak to her for a while now, but didn't want to send a letter by owl to apologize. A lot had changed since the war. I knew I wanted to be friends with them, the Golden Trio. I wanted to be friends with her, mostly. I couldn't fathom the word "mudblood" any longer. It was not only demeaning to the person that was being referred to as, but also the one referring. I couldn't be rude to her, not anymore.

I searched my mind for the appropriate words, "I'm sorry," I stuttered out, flustered.

"No, I am. It's all my fault. I'm so-" she looked up at me, into my cold eyes, and shuddered. I'd frightened her, I bet. She hadn't expected me of all people.

"No, it's my fault," I replied thinking about what I had been doing, "If I hadn't been so busy parading around like I owned the place, I wouldn't have ran into you."

"Parading around like you own the place? Doesn't that sound familiar," she laughed. That beautiful laugh. The only laugh I'd ever want to here. I hadn't heard a genuine laugh in so long.

"Yeah, I wanted to... apologize. For everything. I'm so, so sorry. I know this won't even almost cut it for all I've done to you, but if you may, I'd like to put the past behind us this year. I just don't want to be this... this monster anymore. I want to apologize to Pott- Harry, and Ron as well. But I don't think they'll be as forgiving as you. Or at least, I'm hoping you'll forgive me." I managed to explain, but I knew she'd be confused. I wondered if apologizing was the right thing. She'd never believe me, nor would Potter or the Weasel, sorry Weasley, but I hoped she'd understand.

She stared up at me for the longest, and most excruciating, period of time, "Oh, uhm. Yes, Draco. I forgive you. I think..." she answered me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll talk to you later?" I asked, doubting myself. I knew she'd say no, I just knew it.

"Sure," she answered, surprising me.

I quickly bowed, and boarded the train without a second thought. I didn't want her to change her mind. I wanted so much to be this bushy-haired girl's friend. I didn't want her, or anyone else, to hate me anymore.

I walked up the train's corridor before I found an empty compartment. I pushed the glass door open and stepped inside. I put my things on the upper shelves and layed my owl's cage on the cushioned seat beside me. I decided to sleep until we reached Hogwarts, rather than wonder what she was doing with the rest of her friends in their happy little compartment. I layed on my side, and quickly slipped off into unconcsiousness.

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V.<p>

Once the Hogwarts Express had pulled itself away from the station and the scenery was quickly moving by outside the window, I decided to talk Ron, Harry, and Ginny into forgiving Draco, although I had no idea why I was going to.

"I ran into Draco this morning," I quickly blurted out.

Ron quickly turned to me and growled, "What happened? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him."

"No! I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into him and he... he apologized."

"Don't tell me you trust him," Ron snapped.

"I never said that, but I really think he was sincere."

"You can't trust him, Hermione," Harry spoke.

"But maybe he's changed? War changes people."

"I agree with Hermione," Ginny agreed, "You know how it can change people. What if he really has changed for the better?"

"But we don't know he's a better person," Ron snapped at Ginny.

"Oh, hush, Ron," Ginny smacked him.

"Fine. Let's assume Malfoy has changed. So what?" Harry asked.

"Well," I replied, "for one, we could try to be nice to him. And maybe we could be friendly?"

"Sure, be nice to the jerk who's been rude to us for years," Ron quirked.

"Oh, shut up Ron," I snapped back, irritated.

"Fine!" Ron sighed.

"Thank you."

After that out burst, there wasn't much talking the rest of the train ride.

I pulled out my copy of War and Peace and open the front cover. I sigh at the literature's beautiful context. I quietly drift into a world of eye-opening fascination. Before I know it, we were pulling into the station at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V.<p>

As I was sleeping, I dreamt of a world without Voldemort, without Death Eaters, without my father's prejudice.

I was friends with the Golden Trio, only they were never the Golden Trio. Without Voldemort to defeat, there was never fame for them. We were just normal Hogwarts students.

I was a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin. I was courageous, kind, caring. I was in love with the girl of my dreams.

Just then, the train stopped suddenly, throwing me from my dream. I quickly sat up and realized that we'd just pulled into Hogwarts' station.


	3. Back Home

Hermione's P.O.V.

I stepped out onto the platform after all the others had already gone. I layed my luggage and Crookshank's cage down and sighed. We were back where we belong. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I looked down the platform; I was waiting. I finally sat on the wooden bench to wait. Just then, the tall blonde figure stepped off the train. I smiled and waved, and he noticed me. He ran down the platform, his bags seeming weightless, to greet me. I stood and nodded. He put his hand out for me to shake. I kind of felt awkward at this point, because we'd never touched before, really.

I stuck my hand out to take his, and his large warm hand engulfed mine. It felt odd, and warm, and like electricity, but I felt something. I shook it off, because why would I feel that way about him? He's the one who always tortured me the past 7 years.

He pulled his hand from mine. I sighed in disappointment. He picked up his luggage and reached for mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just carrying your luggage. It's the polite thing to do," he said.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"Oh, no. I know good and well that you are not weak. You did a real bit to my nose all those years ago."

I laughed at his remark and remembered the day I punched him. "Sorry, I didn't mean... Well, I guess I did. But you were being insensitive and I had every right." I said, apologizing.

"It's fine, Hermione. I guess if we're... friends now it doesn't matter. We are friends, right? I mean, that's what we are, right?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes... friends." I answered.

And with that we picked up our luggage and found a carriage.

* * *

><p>Draco's P.O.V.<p>

After all the others filed off the train, I finally stood and gathered my things. I slid open the compartment door with a sigh. I slid silently down the corridor and off the train onto the seemingly empty platform. I had hoped Granger, I mean, Hermione would wait for me so I could speak with her. I looked longingly down the platform to see a small figure sitting on a bench down the way. She looked up and caught my eye, smiled and waved. I huffed in the cold air as I ran hurriedly down the platform. I hoped I didn't look like a total idiot.

I stopped in front of her on the bench. She stood and nodded, still smiling. Oh, how I loved that smile. I smiled and placed my hand out for her to take. She looked almost puzzled for a second, but quickly took it.

Her small, soft, beautiful little hand in my rough, larger hand was like night and day. I pulled my hand away reluctantly, and she sighed, almost sounded disappointed. The electricity I felt throughout our handshake quickly dissipated. I hoped she couldn't hear my heart beating through my chest. I stepped back away from her to calm the beats.

I was reaching for her bag when she huffed. "What are you doing?" she quickly asked looking oddly shocked.

"Just carrying your luggage. It is the polite thing to do," I quickly answered. She made an 'o' with her mouth that instantly turned to a frown.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" she huffed sounding rather angry.

"Oh, no. I know good and well that you are not weak. You did a real bit to my nose all those years ago," I answered chuckling.

She laughed her beautiful laugh and replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean... Well, I guess I did. But you were being insensitive and I had every right."

I nodded, silently agreeing. "It's fine, Hermione. I guess if we're... friends now," I struggled to find the word that had been misused so many times before, "it doesn't matter. We are friends, right? I mean, that's what we are, right?" I finished.

"Yes... friends," she repeated.

And with that we picked up our luggage and found a carriage.


End file.
